Lost and Found
by PiKACHUFAN4288
Summary: [Complete] Sunako loses her favorite mannequin and is absolutely devastated, but she finds an unexpected source of comfort. Contains angst, humor, and Sunako & Kyohei fluff! Slightly OOC.
1. Lost

_Lost and Found – Chapter One: Lost _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Summary: Sunako loses her favorite mannequin and is absolutely devastated, but she finds an unexpected source of comfort. SunaKyo.

**Author's Note: **Well I was rereading Volume 3 and the chapter where Sunako loses Hiroshi-kun for the first time ever I'm assuming this. I saw how devastated she was and I was wondering, what would happen if she lost him again; however this time she can't find him at all… and thus here's my fanfic lol. I don't write fanfics, so… yeah. Be gentle with your criticism please… lol. Also, sorry about the tad bit of OOC-ness in Sunako and Kyohei. It's unusually hard to write something for that couple without changing their personality a little. But I really tried not to make their OOC-ness unbearable.

Also, title… meh… couldn't come up with a better one… so sad! Maybe after you read this chapter, you can give me a suggestion :D

And one more thing, I said that my fanfic contains angst, humor, and fluff. Well, this chapter is definitely the angst section!

Okay! Enough Author's Note! On to the story! XD

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Italics _– thoughts

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hiroshi-kun… _

_Where are you…? Why can't I find you?_

_I've searched everywhere…the entire mansion… the whole town… I can't understand it._

_Where did you go? Did someone take you? I had just left you in the gardens to dry after cleaning you. Completely routine, but then you disappeared… I don't understand! Why would someone take you! _

_It's my fault. After those gang members took you, I should've assumed another heist was possible. After that incident, I should have never brought you outside. Or if I left you outside, I should've been watching you… the entire time. _

_What was I thinking! How could I think that you would suddenly be safe! _

_It was so careless of me, and now I'm suffering for it._

_Hiroshi-kun, I'm trying my hardest to find you. I've ran through this town at least three times… I don't care about the pain coursing throughout my body. I _have_ to find you._

_I will not lose you. I'll find you, my dear Hiroshi-kun._

_I need to get up. I need to** move.** Move… move… why can't I move! _

"Ugh…"

The moan alerted the boys who were currently in her room to Sunako's side.

"She's finally awake… " Yuki said slightly teary-eyed, "and she was unconscious for so long. It was good thing the doctor found her lying on the sidewalk. Who knows what could have happened if he didn't… I don't even want to think about it."

They were all worried about Sunako, who had earlier that day rushed out of the mansion crying. They had no idea what was wrong until they had searched through her room and realized that Hiroshi-kun wasn't there. He was her favorite mannequin and she loved it more than anything else.

They all glanced at Sunako, who had a very high fever. Her feet were horribly bruised from the enormous amount of running she did. She probably didn't even bother to rest, so she had unavoidably collapsed.

"She's so damn reckless all the time." Kyohei said. He was sitting on a stool next to Sunako's bed, simply watching her.

"I can't believe she spent that much effort searching for Hiroshi-kun. Then again, it's Sunako. So I probably shouldn't be that surprised." Takenaga commented. He was currently cleaning the soles of her feet due to the various cuts and blisters on them.

"And she left so early this morning too. She probably ate nothing today." Ranmaru deduced. He was holding some medicine for her high fever. Pouring the contents in a teaspoon, he brought the spoon slowly towards her mouth…

_What is that weird feeling? _Sunako opened her eyes. _What's that spoon doing?_

_Nevermind. None of those things are important. _

_I need to get up…come on Sunako, you can do this. Do this for Hiroshi-kun. Think about the support he's given you throughout the years. When that guy horribly rejected you, Hiroshi-kun was your only comfort. _

_Get up… get up… now._

Slowly and agonizingly, she lifted the top part of her body. The boys looked up in shock. Takenaga stopped cleaning her feet. Ranmaru quickly retracted the spoon.

_Alright, first part done. Now finish it._

She moved her legs towards the side of the bed. The boys moved aside, unable to believe that she was actually trying to get out of bed. They continued watching her struggle. It looked like it was taking every ounce of her strength to do the simple task of bring her feet over the bed. Eventually, her feet made contact to the floor. Little by little, she willed herself to stand up. Everyone was in complete disbelief. Didn't she feel any pain?

_Now walk. _Slowly, her left leg moved, but it ended in a stumble.

"Stop!" someone screamed.

_What on earth was **that**. _She turned around and found herself face-to-face with Yukinojo Toyama. _Probably one of the most sensitive guys on earth. _And she sighed inaudibly. She usually found it difficult to say no to whatever he asked.

"Please Sunako-chan! Don't walk!" Yuki pleaded, "Your fever is too high! And you're injured. Don't overexert yourself again. You might kill yourself…" His eyes were brimming with tears. He held onto her shoulders and slowly guided her to the bed. Sunako reluctantly sat down.

The other boys watched, relieved. The last thing they all wanted was for Sunako to venture outside again. Who knows what might happen to her this time…

_I don't want to admit it, but he's right. What good is it if I kill myself in the process of finding you? Then will be separated forever… and I don't want that._

As slowly as she had left the bed, Sunako crept into it. She lied down and placed the black blanket on top of herself making it cover her entire body. The boys understood the sign. She didn't want them in her room anymore. She wanted to be alone.

Unwillingly, and still worried, they all left the room.

_I'm so sorry Hiroshi-kun. Because I'm too weak, I have to stop my search momentarily… but I promise, I'll try to find you as soon as possible… soon… I hope you're okay…_

Then she felt it. Tears began forming in her eyes as her despair and hopelessness slowly encompassed her entire being.

For the first time ever since being rejected in middle school, Sunako felt true sadness.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The guys were still outside Sunako's room. All their expressions were somber.

"What are we going to do?" Yuki asked.

"I have no idea." Kyohei responded regretfully.

They all sighed heavily.

"Oh I have it! We should find Hiroshi-kun!" Ranmaru exclaimed.

"Well DUH we have to." Kyohei retorted. He shook his head. Sometimes Ranmaru didn't really think about what he was saying or doing. He just did as he pleased.

"But you saw her feet." Takenaga said, "She's searched everywhere, but she still can't find it."

Ranmaru looked very grim. They all sighed again.

Then they heard the last thing they wanted to hear. Sunako's sniffling and choked sobs had started increasing in frequency and sound.

"Don't tell me… she's _crying_?" Kyohei asked in disbelief. He knew she loved the thing, but to get _that_ worked up over it… He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her.

"Sunako-chan…" Yuki muttered sadly.

"We have to do something soon. But it's already getting late. Lets go to sleep and come up with a plan tomorrow." Takenaga said.

"Good idea." They simultaneously said.

They said good night to each other and headed towards their own rooms.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kyohei Takano found sleep difficult to obtain. Remembering Sunako's cries made it too difficult.

As time passed, he had become fonder of Sunako. Heck, you could call them friends already and probably the closest thing he had to a girlfriend. After all, they had technically "went on a date." Plus, they had saved each other countless times…

He groaned. _Where the hell was that mannequin of hers anyways? How does it always manage to get stolen?_ Sunako had been devastated back when the gang members took it, but at least she knew who did it. Her reaction wasn't as severe as it was now.

_I wonder how she's doing… I really hope she's still not crying… but that's impossible. She can't possibly be awake at this hour right?_ He lifted his head slightly and found the clock. Its glowing numbers revealed that it was two in the morning. _It's already almost 2 a.m. Or maybe she was that upset… that frustrated. Maybe I should check…_

_But why do I give a damn! Unless…_

_Oh no._

_That couldn't be possible._

_Could I…?_

_Could I be… no. **NO.** It's as I thought before. She's a friend… So as a friend, I should check up on her. Yes yes, that's right. If I know that's she's sound asleep, then sleep will come easier for me._

_Yes. That's why I want to check up on her. So I can go to sleep in peace._

Kyohei slowly went through the hallway so he would not wake up his fellow tenants. He treaded quietly down the stairs and found himself in the hall containing Sunako's room. He walked against the wall carefully because it was very dark and was trying to find the doorknob or some hint of her room.

Then her fingers felt something very cool. _The doorknob._ He turned the knob slightly, but then thought better of it and released it. He leaned his ear against the door and…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sunako Nakahara was having a very difficult time sleeping. She was still crying, although it had subsided to a bare minimum. Now her crying had reduced to occasional sniffles.

_I have to stop crying and get some sleep or else I will be too tired to find Hiroshi-kun tomorrow. I'm going to search tomorrow, I don't care what anyone else says._

Then she heard a creaking sound.

_What was that? … I think I'm completely exhausted now. I'm already hearing things… _

She let out a sigh. _Come on Sunako sleep. If you're going to blame yourself, at least do it when everyone else is awake… And besides, you'll find him…_

…_But what happens if you don't?_ asked another voice.

_No… no… _Tears were threatening to escape yet again… _I will!_

_No you won't. He's gone forever_, the cruel voice responded.

_I won't…? Hiroshi-kun_… and she started crying all over again.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_So she is still up. But at least her crying isn't as loud as before. That's a good sign; she'll probably go to sleep soon. After all, Sunako's smart. She probably realized that she can't cry all night. It wouldn't help her and it wouldn't make her any closer to finding Hiroshi-kun._

_I know she's extremely depressed right now, but I shouldn't try to comfort her again. Whenever I try reasoning with her-- that usually ends up very badly. _He grimaced a little remembering past instances where she had attacked him. Most of they time they disagreed with the other person's opinions._ Yeah, I'm doing us both a favor. She doesn't even want to see me anyways._

Kyohei brought his head away from the door and turned to leave, until he heard a sob. A very loud sob. And it didn't stop there. There were consecutive sobs and sniffles, which could only mean one thing. _She's crying again.._. _Damn._ and the sympathy he had felt for Sunako came hitting him full-force.

_Oh great… What should I do now? I definitely won't be able to sleep now… _

_Fine. I'll try my best to help her. But how do I do that?_

_Come on, Kyohei, think… What makes girls happy whenever they're sad?_

… His mind was completely empty.

_How the hell should I know? I don't even have a girlfriend…_

He resorted to the only thing he could remember. Television.

_What do the guys do when the girls cry?_

He distinctly remembered this one sitcom. The girl was crying over the death of her father. Her boyfriend had held her, saying comforting words to her. He had said something along the lines of "Death is inevitable, but I'll be your crying shoulder." Eventually the girl had stopped crying and thanked her boyfriend for being so supportive.

To be honest, the scene was _way_ too cheesy and had almost made him throw up, but the idea wasn't that bad. And to be honest, it was the best he could come up with. Or, more specifically, the best he could remember.

_A **hug**! That's not too bad… and I've already kissed her anyways._

_Perfect!_

He turned towards the door and slowly turned the doorknob. Opening the door slightly, he quietly entered.

And he saw her. She was so self-absorbed that she hadn't even noticed his presence. She was sitting on her bed, holding her knees against her chest—crying silently to herself. The familiar aura of darkness was surrounding her, but this one was especially bad. Everything around her seemed to be pitch black—even darker than the night itself.

Kyohei was taken aback. He had never seen her_ this_ miserable before…

He continued walking. He reached her bed. And she _still _didn't realize he was in the room.

Suddenly, the idea of giving her a hug didn't seem so repelling anymore. As a matter of fact, he wanted to. _I want to hug her. I want her to feel better… Seeing her this sad is too much._

_I don't want her to suffer anymore._

He went on her bed and sat down.

He extended his arms, bringing them towards her.

And he closed them gently around her.

_She was so cold._ _Probably sweat…_

He tightened his arms a little, bringing her close to his body.

But there was absolutely no reaction from her. She still looked completely dazed and tears were still in her eyes.

_She loved that thing to the point that she couldn't even sense his immense radiance. Did she even feel him hugging her? This situation was too serious. Drastic actions were necessary now._

He started speaking…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hiroshi-kun…_

_Will I never find you again?_

_I don't want to admit it, but things seem so hopeless now. I mean… I went everywhere… Did you just disappear off the face of the earth? Why couldn't you take me with you…_

Then she felt something rather peculiar.

… _What is this? Why is everything getting warmer all of a sudden?_

She experienced a quick wave of déjà vu. She had been in this position before… where had she felt this?

_Oh who cares… Hiroshi-kun._

Then an all-too-familiar voice snapped her out of her extremely deep reverie. The voice sounded handsome, almost _too_ handsome. Soothing as well. And to her surprise, it sounded a little tired.

"Sunako…" it started, "I know you miss Hiroshi-kun deeply… but you have to take care of yourself too. You don't realize it… but we're all deeply worried about you. None of us can't stand seeing you like this."

And she figured it out. It was _him_… the radiant one. Kyohei Takano.

_But this doesn't make any sense? _

_Why was he here? Why was he saying such nice things to her?_

…_Wait a minute. Did he just beg her to take care of herself? They were all worried about her? And this warm feeling… the one she experienced every so often… that must mean…_

Her thoughts were interrupted as he continued speaking.

"Don't worry. The guys and me… we'll all help you find Hiroshi-kun. But in exchange, you have to stop being so reckless… You have to eat. You have to sleep. Another thing, it's _not _your fault he's gone. Someone stole him. And that can't be prevented, so stop feeling guilty when you shouldn't. Got it?"

… _It's not my fault Hiroshi-kun's gone? _

_It isn't…?_

And, miraculously, with those words… all the guilt she had felt suddenly disappeared. The voices in her head, blaming her for everything vanished along with it. Now that the voices were gone, she was able to finally think straight. So she finally recognized what was causing her to feel so warm. After all, she already felt this feeling many times before.

_Usually whenever I feel this warm…that means… he's holding me… voluntarily! Where was the catalyst!._

Before he had held her because she was in trouble, or because she had done something for him. Like before, when the club agent had kidnapped him and he was unable to free himself. She had retrieved him and brought him to safety. Or when he saved her from being hit by the glass jars falling on her.

_But this time, he was holding me out of his own accord?_

_What does this mean! Could he possibly…_

And now that she was thinking straight, she could feel the blinding presence called Kyohei.

_Too hot… it's too hot now… I'm going to…_

And she lost consciousness.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Ahhh!" Kyohei yelled. Suddenly, blood had started spraying everywhere. It had gotten all over his face and shirt. Yet again, she was suffering from a nosebleed due to his presence. But that must mean…

_Sunako's back to normal!_ He was overjoyed, despite the blood on him, because that meant she was feeling better. Or at the very least, she wasn't berating herself anymore for losing Hiroshi-kun.

He was still holding her, but tightly this time. He was just too happy!

Then he realized something unfortunate.

_She's not even conscious!_

_Oops. I think my actions were a bit much. I guess I'll just lay her down now…_

And he carefully brought her down, one hand supporting her back and the other her head. He released her as her head made contact with the pillows.

He went off her bed, cautious at to not wake her up and left her room as quietly as he had entered.

He closed the door and it shut with a faint 'click.' He started making the long journey of walking through the hallway and up the stairs once more. He found his room and entered it. Then he jumped onto his own bed and placed the covers on himself.

He willed himself to go to sleep, but there was one slight problem. He couldn't stop thinking about one _little _thing.

_Why had he hugged Sunako so readily? … oh yes he remembered. _

_Because he wanted her to feel better._

But then he heard someone else speak.

"_No…_"it responded, "_That's not all… and you know it. But you just won't admit it…_"

_What the heck. What was that. Oh screw it. That can't possibly be right… can't be._

_Or… can it…? _

_No! Sleep sleep…_

But he still couldn't. Curious, He lifted his head slightly and looked at the clock. It's numbers now revealed it was 3 a.m.

He groaned aloud.

_End of Chapter One.__  
_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

wEEe! Done w/ chapter one! There are quite a few questions that are still unanswered… What happened to Hiroshi-kun? Will anything ever happen between Sunako and Kyohei? But that's what chapter 2 is for! Thanks for reading!

Also, thanks to **celinae **for beta-ing this chapter! Go read her fanfics! xD

Till next time :D


	2. Found

_Lost and Found – Chapter Two: Found_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wallflower! It's all property of Tomoko Hayakawa! If I did, Sunako and Kyohei would've been going out already. Aha…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Author's Note: **Wee 2nd chapter:D :D Much longer than the first too! XD

This chapter is way more humorous than the first! So don't worry you guys :P

Also, I realized I didn't place a disclaimer in the first chapter, so I put it this chapter.

But before I go to the story, I have to thank the reviewers. Whee… your reviews always encourage me to keep writing! Remember that! ;P

**zor-chan: **Thanks for the compliments! XDD And I tried harder to place more description in this chapter. As you can see, this chapter is significantly longer.

**lunabasketcase: **I love Sunako and Kyohei stories too! They're such an awesome couple, no?

**CHiBiCAPAZ0iD: **Interesting name. Heh. Yeah, I tried to decrease the amount of OOC-ness in this chapter. I think I did a pretty decent job. And you think Kyohei and Sunako are moving too quickly? _Really! _I thought they were still moving really slowly… I guess I'm just impatient. I want to see them together:D Thanks for your meaningful comments!

**rivl: **Haha! I watched Kill Bill Vol. 1 too. You know what, you're right! I never thought about it like that.

**charLene3: **Ooh yeah! There _is _a lot of tension, but believe me, that was only the beginning :P

**celinae: **Oh psh! Of course it's better than before! Because **YOU **corrected it! heeeh xDD and yeah last chapter was pretty angsty :X

**new moongirl: **Yep! I'll keep writing! LoL I want to finish this fanfic after all… and don't worry. You'll find out what happens to Hiroshi-kun soon enough :)

**Witchy Willow: **Yep! Yay for more Wallflower fanfics! And thanks for the compliments! And yeah Sunako, of course she'd have a nosebleed x)

And now, ON TO THE STORY! YAYYY

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Italics _– thoughts

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"We'll have to find Hiroshi-kun today…" Takenaga said.

"Yep! We'll definitely find it for sure!" Yuki enthusiastically yelled, "After all there are 5 of us combined… Also Ranmaru can recruit some girls to help us." He laughed slightly.

"… Yeah," Ranmaru responded lamely. The guys looked at him curiously, but said nothing.

Takenaga broke the silence as they continued walking. "Hmm… Sunako probably didn't sleep much yesterday, so its plausible that she didn't make breakfast today."

"Ah, that seems likely…" Yuki frowned, "How about I cook?"

Takenaga and Ranmaru turned wide eyed and immediately shouted, "NO!"

"My family owns a restaurant. I'll do it." Ranmaru said quickly.

Takenaga sighed in relief, while traces of annoyance and anger appeared on Yuki's normally happy face.

Finally, they reached the dining room.

Much to their shock, there was already a delicious breakfast waiting for them at the table. The plates were already laid out and plates of steaming food were on the center of the table. Eggs, toast, pancakes… the usual. Kyohei was already present and eating to his heart's content, even though he barely slept last night. He loved breakfast, lunch, and dinner too much to skip it just for the sake of sleeping more. Sunako's dishes were always so tasty and exquisite.

The boys looked at Kyohei and looked at the food.

Their heads turned towards each other.

"Do you think _Kyohei_ did this?" Ranmaru asked.

And Takenaga promptly, but lightly, smacked him on the head.

"Kyohei? No that's impossible. He would cut his hand off before creating food as good as that." Takenaga reasoned pointing to the well-made dishes.

"True." Ranmaru responded, rubbing the spot where he was just hit.

"But wait a minute! If Kyohei didn't cook this…" Yuki started.

"That must mean only one thing…"

"Sunako-chan!" They all yelled in unison, minus Kyohei who was still happily eating.

They ran into the kitchen, and sure enough Sunako was inside removing her apron.

As soon as she had removed it, all the boys made a beeline for her and hugged her tightly. Sunako started gasping for air as the boys' solid grip had cut off all air entering her body. Drops of blood started pouring from her nose, but Sunako quickly wiped it off with the back of her hand.

"Sunako-chan! We were so worried about you!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Takenaga said.

"Me too." Ranmaru said.

They all released her. But instead of attacking them in anger for hugging her, Sunako hesitantly asked, "Can we start finding Hiroshi-kun after breakfast?" She knew their help would be extremely useful.

"Sure!" Yuki was elated that Sunako was finally recovering from yesterday's events.

"Yeah." Ranmaru mumbled quietly.

Takenaga continued, "Yes, that's a good idea. But there's one problem. You looked like you searched the entire town. And you still didn't find it?"

Sunako slowly shook her head. "I can't understand it. I looked in the entire mansion as well and—"

"Are you so sure about that?" a voiced interrupted. Everyone looked towards the source.

Kyohei had entered the kitchen, holding a dirty plate. He ventured towards the sink.

"Yes. Pretty positive."

Kyohei placed his plate inside and ran some water over it. "So you entered our rooms as well?"

"You did?" Ranmaru immediately questioned in disbelief.

Takenaga briefly glanced at Ranmaru. _His actions today are unusual. _But he thought nothing more of it.

"Oh… Well I… I thought it would be unnecessary to search your rooms… I mean… none of you would want Hiroshi-kun. Well… maybe Kyohei would… " Sunako concluded.

Yuki and Takenaga quickly turned to Kyohei and sent him identical icy glares.

"Kyohei…" Takenaga started, "You wouldn't do something that foolish would you? Actually, you probably did. After all you never think before you speak. So it makes sense if you didn't think before you act as well."

Kyohei was wide eyed. "WHAT! You know I wouldn't do something that stupid, Takenaga." He turned towards Yuki, "Come on, Yuki… you have to believe me."

Yuki's glare softened and he smiled. "Takenaga, Kyohei's right. He would _never _do anything to Sunako-chan," Yuki said, laughing a little.

Now it was Kyohei's turn to glare at Yuki. Under Kyohei's ferocious stare, Yuki started coughing considerably. _He's so intimidating. But he's still cool… Geez! Can't he stop looking at me?_ To avoid looking at Kyohei's intense glare, Yuki turned towards Ranmaru.

"Hey Ranmaru, you've been awfully quiet…"

"Oh… Well I'm just a little tired. Didn't sleep well last night." He responded.

Kyohei finally stopped glaring at Yuki, much to Yuki's relief, and faced Ranmaru. He smirked.

"Really? Had trouble with your girlfriend, or _girlfriends_ yesterday? Did they find each other and have a cat fight!" Takenaga shook his head and said something along the lines of "immature" and "idiotic."

"No. I just had a bad night."

"Oh how boring. And I thought something interesting had happened to." Kyohei frowned, "You complain too easily!" Ranmaru shrugged in reply.

Takenaga found himself looking at Ranmaru oddly once again.

_He's acting so unlike himself. What happened to the romantic, winning man that usually oozed such high confidence? Maybe it was a girl problem, like Kyohei said, but if that's the case he always got over it instantaneously. What could make him **this** quiet… He was almost as antisocial as Sunako-chan! Unless… he did something that he completely regretted. Ranmaru wasn't one to accept responsibility for his actions. He always tried to find an easy way out. The only way he'd admit to a mistake is if he was caught doing it…_

_Maybe he… he might have… _

_No… it can't be. Would he be that stupid! And what would his motive be? _

_Oh, gosh. I think I just figured it out. _

_If my deductions are correct, then… Ranmaru, you are such an idiot. _

_I must tell-_

"HELLO! Earth to Takenaga?" Kyohei yelled, effectively snapping Takenaga out of his reverie.

"What do you want, Kyohei?" Takenaga asked obviously annoyed.

"Hey I was just concerned. You were just standing there all blank eyed."

"Yeah," Yuki agreed, "You looked like this." He made his eyes as wide as saucers causing Kyohei to laugh.

"That's a perfect portrayal." Kyohei said.

Yuki ignored him. "Were you thinking about something?"

But Takenaga was too busy glaring at Kyohei. "Hmph. For your information, Yuki _is _right and you're an idiot." Kyohei looked at him indignantly.

"Takenagaaaa… you don't mean that."

Takenaga sighed. He was too tired to argue against him. "Okay fine I didn't. But back to what Yuki said. Yes, I was indeed thinking about something. I think I figured out who took Hiroshi-kun."

"WHAT-----------!" Everyone yelled completely shocked, even Sunako and Ranmaru, who had been doing nothing but standing silently.

"WHERE! Where can he be?" Sunako became completely frantic.

"I'm not sure if my theory is right… but there's only one way to find out. Everyone follow me."

Everyone looked extremely confused, questions marks forming above all their heads, but they all started mindlessly walking after Takenaga. Their confusion doubled when Takenaga was leading them up the stairs to the second floor.

Yuki turned towards Kyohei. "Why are we going up the stairs?"

"I have no idea. Maybe he wants to pee."

"… You're impossible."

Kyohei called out to Takenaga who was still in front.

"Takenaga, you okay? This is where all _our_ rooms are. Hiroshi-kun won't be here," he asked genuinely concerned for his friend's sanity.

"Yeah, Takenaga, why are we here? Lets go outside already and search the town." Yuki responded.

"I don't care! Lets just fine Hiroshi-kun!" Sunako excitedly said.

Takenaga turned his head around to face them. He found it very annoying and frustrating that the guys didn't trust his judgment. _Especially _since he was the smartest one out of entire group. Or at least the smartest out of the boys! He responded brashly, "Well let me show you! And I'll explain on the way… Now follow me."

They immediately quiet down at hearing Takenaga's severe response. Takenaga was once again facing away from the people behind him and he started walking once more.

They continued walking and passed Yuki's room.

"Sunako-chan," Takenaga inquired, still looking straight ahead, "You searched that town probably more than once, correct?"

"Yes… I couldn't find him anywhere. I was so shocked."

"So that means it's not in the town."

Yuki looked completely confused. "Err. Then where can it be?"

"Sunako-chan, you said you searched the entire mansion, minus our rooms? Right?"

"Yes. That's right."

They passed Kyohei's room…

And then Kyohei understood.

"No way, you can't possibly mean that one of _us _took it right?"

"Why not?" Takenaga responded, still walking, "It makes sense doesn't it?"

"No! No it doesn't!" Yuki countered, "Who would do that?"

They passed Takenaga's room…

Yuki continued ranting on. "It definitely isn't Sunako-chan… not Kyohei… It's not me, of course. I'd never do that to Sunako-chan… It isn't you Takenaga… and Ranmaru would not do such a stupid thing!"

Kyohei pondered momentarily, "Actually… would he?"

Takenaga stopped walking, causing the others to stop as well. He turned around and faced them.

"I believe he might have, although I don't understand his motives" Takenaga finished and looked behind them, "Come to think of it, he's been awfully quiet while we were walking… Wait. Where is Ranmaru?"

"He was behind me…" Yuki said.

"And you were behind all of us…" Kyohei said.

And they heard the echoes of steps going quickly down the stairs.

"That bastard! So he did do it!" Kyohei exclaimed. And he sprinted out of the second floor, at Ranmaru's trail. He ran so fast that as he passed Yuki, Yuki felt a slight gust of wind.

"Lets go follow him!" Yuki shouted already poised to run.

"NO." Sunako exclaimed.

"Why nooot?" Yuki questioned, "I want to see Kyohei beat up Ranmaru. Err… I mean. Just kidding…" Takenaga and Sunako stared at him, knowing he was lying.

"Oh I can't help it! He keeps bothering me all the time!" Yuki ended in a huff.

"First, lets go to Ranmaru's room." She walked up to Takenaga, "That's where you believe Hiroshi-kun is, right?"

"Yes."

They continued walking and eventually found themselves facing the door to Ranmaru's room. Takenaga held the doorknob and slowly turned it.

Meanwhile…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Ranmaru! Where the hell are you!" Kyohei shouted. He turned his head from one side of the dining room to the other. Then he saw some aftereffects of Ranmaru's radiance still in the kitchen.

"There you are!" and Kyohei quickly ran there. The moment he entered, he found Ranmaru just standing there casually.

"I'm going to hurt you for what you did to Sunako…" Kyohei started, slowly stepping towards Ranmaru.

"I know, I know, I did it. But before you do anything listen to me first." Ranmaru said panicked. He was panting heavily from running, "I stole Hiroshi-kun, but he's just in my room. The others probably found him already. It wasn't my intention to hurt her…"

"It wasn't!" Kyohei angrily retorted, "Well you just did the complete opposite!"

"I never thought she would be _that _depressed. Come on, don't tell me you were aware that her feelings for that mannequin were _that _strong."

Kyohei glared at him. "Fine. I'm giving you 3 minutes only. I'm still going to punch you either way for hurting her."

Ranmaru gulped. He started stuttering… "Well—I—it's like… "

"Spit it out already! You better have a good reason."

"Fine!" Ranmaru shouted, suddenly gaining courage, "You want to know _why _I stole that mannequin! Do you know how absolutely _frustrating _it is to watch Sunako-chan and you?"

Anger immediately became shock.

"W-W-What…? What do you mean watching us is frustrating?"

"Oh don't you _dare_ played stupid with me, Kyohei Takano. You know _exactly _what I'm talking about. I've seen both of you… I've seen the way you look at her… " He smirked evilly.

Kyohei turned red briefly, but that only spurred Ranmaru on.

"I have a-absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Stop it," Ranmaru reprimanded. Then he placed a hand to his forehead and clutched his shirt way too melodramatically. His infamous radiance started surrounding him completely. "A guy as passionate and romantic as me can't stand it when two people should be together but aren't, because they're such cowards to admit their feelings…"

"I'm not a coward!" His face was flushed again, from anger.

Ranmaru narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you're _not _a coward?"

Out of nowhere, little horns popped out from Ranmaru's head. Or at least that's what Kyohei envisioned.

"So ask her out already."

Kyohei choked. "But I don't like her—"

"Please. That's the biggest lie I've heard all day."

"But—!" Kyohei started, yet Ranmaru interrupted him again.

"Seeing you in this much denial is depressing. As I said before, I see you noticing her more and more often. And it's not only that… she's been looking at you too." That devilish, but oh-so-angelic smile appeared on his face again.

Kyohei was dumbfounded. "She has?"

"Yes, she has. I was hoping to give both of you guys a slight push in the right direction, by stealing that… thing. I thought that the moment Hiroshi-kun was stolen, she'd run to you for comfort."

"And what made you think that!" Kyohei said aggravated.

"No. Answer _this _question." Ranmaru replied. Then his voice became seductive, smooth as fine silk. "Tell me Kyohei… did she?" he continued in his sly voice, "Come on… don't leave me in the dark."

Kyohei remembered the hug he had given Sunako and the words he told her. He turned around, making Ranmaru see nothing but his back. He crossed his arms, silent, but not before he muttered the words "Perverted jerk."

Ranmaru looked at Kyohei's back, knowing he was completely right.

"Silent, eh? You can thank me later." He walked past Kyohei and started walking elegantly out of the kitchen. But before he walked up the stairs, he turned around and gave Kyohei a wink.

Kyohei groaned, before sitting down in a chair and starting to think.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yuki, Takenaga, and Sunako had been searching Ranmaru's room for a good ten minutes, but still found nothing.

"It's so much larger than my room!" a jealous Yuki said.

"Probably for his girls," Takenaga commented. "Sunako-chan, what do you think?"

"Who cares." Sunako replied, "Let's continue finding Hiroshi-kun!"

Yuki looked through the closet, searching through his clothes. "Man, his wardrobe is enormous…" he muttered to himself. "Some clothes are _way _too flashy, but they're still all so pretty." Finding nothing in his clothes, Yuki looked at the various boxes underneath the clothes. Fortunately for him, the boxes were labeled.

One read "Pictures of Admirers." This box was the biggest one. "Go figure," Yuki muttered. He continued looking at the other boxes. Another said "Pictures of Me" and it was almost as big as the first box.

There were other boxes as well, but they should have had a warning label on it. Or have a censor bar.

By the time Yuki was done looking through Ranmaru's closet, his cheeks were tinted with a faint shade of red.

"It-It's not in his closet."

Takenaga looked at Yuki, slightly worried, "You okay?"

"Ye-Yeah… I'm perfectly fine." He croaked.

Takenaga sighed. _Maybe I should've looked through his closet instead. _But he was looking in Ranmaru's various drawers. He hadn't found Hiroshi-kun anywhere. But there were other questionable things in there… _Ranmaru, what do you do when you're alone?_

He stopped thinking about that.

Sunako on the other hand was slowly becoming more and more frustrated.

_Where is Hiroshi-kun! We've been searching in this horrendous room for the longest time. I want to be with Hiroshi-kun again!_

Takenaga, Sunako, and Yuki were all getting exhausted.

"Let's take a break" Yuki whined.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Takenaga agreed, "Let's sit on his bed for a moment."

"Yes, a short break." Sunako said. She needed a moment to recover from the "stuff" she had found in Ranmaru's bags.

They all simultaneously sat on Ranmaru's spacious bed, depressed. None of them had any idea where Hiroshi-kun could be. They had checked his room completely…

Yuki was very annoyed, "We checked everywhere! His closet…" He cringed.

"His drawers…" Takenaga grimaced.

"His bags…" Sunako shuddered.

They all sighed in unison, but afterwards there was only silence in the entire room.

But Yuki broke it. "Man, this room is sure amazing though," he commented looking around, "And this bed… this bed is so—"

Takenaga's eyes were suddenly wide open.

"That's it!"

"Eh?" Both Yuki and Sunako were confused. But Takenaga ignored them, and looked under the bed.

And sure enough…

"I've found him!" Takenaga exclaimed overjoyed.

Now Sunako and Yuki's eyes were wide opened. Sunako immediately went off the bed, pushed Takenaga roughly aside, and looked under herself.

Takenaga rubbed the arm he had fallen on. "Ow…"

**"****_HIROSHI-KUN!_" **She yelled happily. Sunako pulled out Hiroshi-kun from under Ranmaru's bed. He was slightly dusty, but she didn't care.

Tears of happiness started streaming down her eyes as she clutched him tightly. Furthermore, Sunako was no longer chibi. Bright light had surrounded her beautiful persona…

Yuki and Takenaga were looking at Sunako, slightly teary-eyed themselves.

"She's so happy…" Yuki said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I know. I'm glad we found it." Takenaga responded.

And the three left Ranmaru's room and started walking down the hall. There they saw Ranmaru, going up the stairs slowly, a huge smile on his face.

Takenaga and Yuki's eyes narrowed, although Sunako was oblivious to everything in her happiness.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

While this was happening Kyohei was still sitting in one of the dining room chairs thinking about his feelings for Sunako. He held his head in both of his hands, as if he was going through unending agony.

_She… likes me? But how can that be? I thought I just upset her all the time… _

"_Nuh-uh. You're just in denial." Came that annoying voice, "You've seen her blush around you… you've noticed her staring…"_

_She did that because of… **me?** _

"_Who else would it be for!"_

_Oh my gosh… is Ranmaru actually **right**! Can it be possible that--_

"HIROSHI-KUN!" he heard Sunako exclaim happily, quickly obstructing his current thought.

_So they found it in Ranmaru's room. _He sighed in relief. _Great, now Sunako will definitely be happy… _

He smiled.

_Okay. I never do stuff like this! Hugging someone… Smiling… and… _

He was ashamed to say it

_Blushing? _

By now his hands were clutching his hair and he continued thinking long and hard.

_Why am I doing these things, anyway?_

_I-I can't understand it._

"_No, you understand completely well. You're just trying to convince yourself otherwise." _That annoying taunting voice he called conscience had returned once more.

"_Because you're a chicken! You're too afraid! You don't want to admit it."_

"_To admit that you **loooove** her." _

"_And when you're in love you tend to do stupid things." _The voice added as an afterthought.

He frowned, perhaps because he knew, deep down, everything was true.

Then he heard a scream, which he identified as Ranmaru's voice.

"The other guys are probably going to kill him..." he muttered.

_Should I care? After all, he did hurt Sunako's feelings._

"_DUH! He did help Sunako and you… Kind… of. Oh just save him! He's your friend; he was thinking about your best interests! Move already!"_

And he sprinted out of the dining room.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ranmaru saw Takenaga and Yuki glaring at him. He gulped.

_Next time I come up with a "brilliant plan" I'm going to think it through. _

He started stepping back _very _slowly.

"Hey guys!" Ranmaru said brightly.

Takenaga and Yuki were still glaring at him.

"Hey _buddies_!" He started again, but more hesitant this time. He looked at Sunako, the only person who wasn't glaring at him. However, she took this opportunity to enter her room. Little hearts were following her and she was still hanging on to Hiroshi-kun tightly.

He motioned toward Sunako's room. "See… Hiroshi-kun wasn't lost, He was just… uh… having a vacation under my bed." The guys were still staring stoically at him.

"Okay let me explain—!"

"Do you know how _scary _your room is?" Yuki asked. _But it's very spacious though! _He added as mental afterthought.

"Wait. _What?_ _My_ room is _scary?_" _Okay that was unexpected… _"We—well…"

"Do you know how much _time _we spent looking for Hiroshi-kun?" Takenaga questioned.

"Err, it shouldn't have taken you that long actually. Come on, it was only under the bed… I mean, how hard was that to figure out? I wouldn't want it touching any of my stuff!"

Takenaga and Yuki's eyes had turned stone cold.

"Ack." _Wrong! Wrong thing to say!_

Yuki turned to Takenaga, "Let's get him." Takenaga simply nodded and they both rushed towards Ranmaru.

"AHHH---------- Help me!"

But suddenly, Kyohei went in front of Ranmaru and blocked their attacks.

"Thank God," Ranmaru muttered.

"Kyohei, what's the meaning of this?" a very confused Takenaga inquired.

"Ranmaru explained it to me why he kidnapped Hiroshi-kun and everything. Here, let me tell you…"

And Kyohei basically explained the entire conversation between Ranmaru and him. At random times, Ranmaru had interrupted Kyohei because he claimed that Kyohei was altering significant lines of their conversation to protect himself. Ranmaru's accusations had made Kyohei very angry, and inevitably the two were in a heated argument. By the time both had finished telling their side of the story, Yuki and Takenaga couldn't stop smiling. This was because an angry Kyohei, when arguing with Ranmaru, had not been thinking clearing and accidentally admitted that he may indeed like Sunako.

"Oh. My. God. Did I just say…" Fear was evident in Kyohei's eyes.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Yuki said in a singsong voice, "You like Su—"

"Shut up!" Kyohei exclaimed, "Her room is right behind us!"

"But Kyohei" Takenaga said, "When you were telling us the conversation between Ranmaru and you… you… you were speaking so loudly…Especially when you started fighting with Ranmaru about whose story was accurate."

"Practically screaming!" Yuki added, "Sunako-chan probably heard."

Kyohei froze, "I … was?"

"You sure were," a voice said behind him. Kyohei turned around and saw Ranmaru smirking yet again.

"… You did that on purpose! You made me angry so I would speak louder and be more likely to confess!"

Ranmaru gave a mock frown. "You think I'd actually do that? Kyohei, I'm _appalled_. I'm your friend… I would _never_ manipulate you into confessing your undying feelings for Sunako and on top of that, making you confess so loudly that she heard it!" A tear came out of his eye.

Kyohei was _fuming_.

"You ungrateful… and I just saved you from Takenaga and Yuki too… Why I ought to—"

But he never finished his sentence. The door to Sunako's room had slowly opened and there she was. Finally Hiroshi-kun was no longer in her arms. After all, he was in the safety of her room. She was still in her beautiful persona, since nothing had caused her to revert back to normal.

And she looked completely shocked.

Their eyes met, but she didn't know what to say.

He didn't either.

Kyohei gulped.

Ranmaru took this opportunity to hastily exit. Takenaga and Yuki quickly followed him.

"Have fun, you lovebirds!" He blew a kiss in their direction.

Yuki promptly punched him hard in the face. A bruise was slowly forming on Ranmaru's cheek.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"I don't care! You deserved it!"

"You puny little—"

"Don't call me puny!"

And another smack resounded through the mansion.

"Guys, stop fighting!"

… And their voices faded as they all went downstairs.

Kyohei and Sunako had completely ignored Ranmaru and Yuki's antics.

They hadn't moved at all… eyes were still connected.

To be honest, Kyohei was frozen.

The silence was almost suffocating…

"_What do I say?" _Kyohei thought.

_End of Chapter Two._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Oh I'm sooo mean! Sorry guys! **Had **to end the chapter…

Forgive me:(

Don't worry though! I'll post the next chapter up soon! Promise :)

Once again, thanks to my _lovely_ beta **celinae**! You're soo cool! XD XD

And now, I say farewell! (How formal :X )

Till next chapter! xP


	3. Epilogue

_Lost and Found – Chapter Three: Epilogue_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wallflower! It's all property of Tomoko Hayakawa! If I did, Kyohei would have found that guy who hurt Sunako's feelings, and beat him up! Bwahaha.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Author's Note: **Eh… the shortest chapter ever! Fluffy (but it's bearable)! Hahahah. Short and sweet xDD

And this chapter… waaah. I tried my **_hardest _**to make them in character! I ended up rewriting the ending three times! But the first one was _too angsty_ and I'm like 'omg they can't end up together after that!' Then the second one was _too fluffy_ and I'm like… 'Sunako and Kyohei would never **ever **say that.' I was about to reach my wits' end, but finally I managed to find an ending that balanced it out. Maybe I should post the other two endings for laughs XD

If you ask for the endings, I'll post them later.

And reviewers, thanks again! XDD

**lunabasketcase: **ahahah yeah kyohei talks to himself quite a bit huh? XDD

**celinae: **fairy? You really think so? Ahahha! And hopefully you find this chapter good! Andd I tried not to make it "too" feel-good… I think you can handle it :D and… I'm not sure if it's such a good thing that I write so much. I think it ends up making people very discouraged to finish the entire thing x( hahaha

**charLene3: **YEAAH I stopped at the worst part. Sorry about that! And thanks for the compliments! You're too nice ;P

**CHiBiCAPASHiZZLE: **WOW it gets harder and harder to write out your sn! Hahaha and thanks for your kind words xDD

**Angie: **Thanks! And I love reading Wallflower fanfics too :P

**sakurasyaoranforever: **thanks! XDD and I think I updated quickly enough. Lol

**fion: **ahhahahah yeah, yuki does seem a little timid… but he's still a guy :P

And now! On to the last chapter! Yayyyyy!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Italics _– thoughts

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sunako was sitting on her bed holding Hiroshi-kun. Her eyes were still a little red from all the crying she had done the last two days, but other than that, she was perfectly fine.

_I'm so happy Hiroshi-kun is finally here. Safe with me.  
_

She surveyed him once more, overjoyed that  
nothing disastrous happened to her mannequin.

_I'm glad Ranmaru was the culprit. At least he would never do anything malicious to it. He left it in good enough condition and also, I was given another chance to clean it! After all I don't want my precious mannequin to be dusty! I just love cleaning you… _

She smiled, hugging it tightly.

Immediately after though, she frowned, standing up and walking to the wall adjacent to the door. She placed Hiroshi-kun gently against the wall, next to his friends. Satisfied that Hiroshi-kun was secure, Sunako started thinking about other important things. Instead of sitting back down on her bed, she paced back and forth between the sides of her room. _  
_

_ Hiroshi-kun is safe now, but I'm still troubled. I don't understand. Why did Ranmaru want Hiroshi-kun anyways? Hiroshi-kun doesn't interest him whatsoever. After all, when Hiroshi-kun was returned to me, Ranmaru expressed no desire of wanting it back._

_And there is also that **other **question…   
_

She stopped walking, and looked up at the ceiling. Scenes from last night started flooding into her mind. She hadn't seen him coming…she couldn't even sense his presence…

That is… until he held her in his strong arms and told her those comforting words…

_We're all deeply worried about you…_

_None of us can stand seeing you like this…_

_It's **not **your fault he's gone._

And she suddenly felt warm thinking about the memory.

… _It's **that **feeling again. Whenever I'm around him, or whenever we're really close together. Sometimes it makes me feel like I can't breathe… and it makes my stomach feel strange. Was it something I ate? …Am I sick? _

_No… that can't be right… _

_And what's even weirder is that occasionally this feeling is pleasant and comforting… _

Then she gasped, horrified at her own unusual thoughts.

_What the hell. Is this actually **me **thinking! What is this? I've never felt anything like it before and it never appears when I'm with anyone else…_

_Oh. No. Don't tell me it's because of **that**._

_NO! It's impossible! _

_Could it be… could it be that I'm fall-_

A loud, but nice sounding, voice speaking outside her room prevented her from finishing her thought. She immediately forgot about her previous thought due to the words the voice was saying.

"Ranmaru explained it to me why he kidnapped Hiroshi-kun and everything. Here, let me tell you…"

_…The radiant creature? Why is he speaking so loudly? I wonder if he's aware I can hear him clearly… _

_**Wait**. Did he just say he's going to explain why Ranmaru kidnapped Hiroshi-kun!_

Sunako ran quietly towards the door and placed her ear against the door. Kyohei continued speaking loudly from outside.

"He said it was frustrating to watch Sunako and me! Can you believe it! He told me I was a coward too! For no good reason at all!"

"You LIAR!" came another voice. She identified it as a very upset Ranmaru.

"_Kyohei_, our conversation wasn't anything like that at all!"

"_Ranmaru_, why don't you just shut up! Let me tell the story!"

Instead, Ranmaru faced Takenaga and Yuki. "Takenaga! Yuki! You want to know what really happened! The reason why I stole Hiroshi-kun was because I was trying to get them closer together! They should be in a relationship!"

"Ranmaru can you SHUT UP!"

_WHAT. Did I just hear correctly! He was trying to get us together? Why would he want to do something as crazy and asinine as that! _

She felt blood dripping from her nose at the very thought.

_Oh no, I am **not **going to faint until this conversation is over. I'm always getting these stupid nosebleeds…_

She grabbed some tissue and shoved it up her nostrils, effectively plugging her nose. Then she listened to their conversation once again. However, in the time she was retrieving tissues, the conversation had escalated into a fiery argument.

"You know what Kyohei. Your retelling of our conversation was right. It _is_ frustrating to watch you two. You _are _a coward."

Although she couldn't watch their expressions, she could sense the anger surging through both people and the tension increasing between them. She kept eavesdropping.

"You know what Ranmaru! You make me sick! Fine! You're right! I admit it! EVERYTHING you said is absolutely correct! It **_IS_** frustrating to watch me… I_ **AM**_ a coward…"

"And you like Sunako-chan?" Ranmaru suddenly interjected, his voice smooth.

"And **_YES!_** I LIKE SUNAKO!" Kyohei repeated.

Sunako heard collective gasps from Yuki and Takenaga. Herself too. Her nose was bleeding frantically yet again, and she immediately replaced the tissues. She refused to faint, although by now she was experiencing waves of dizziness from losing so much blood

"Okay! IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" Kyohei finally finished. Sunako could hear him breathing a little heavily from his loud outburst. Her heart was beating rapidly.

"Yep!" Ranmaru's voice had a very happy tone to it.

Sunako couldn't hear a response from Kyohei. She assumed he just realized what he had done.

"…Did I just say…?" She heard a hint of fear in his voice.

_Geez. He's still speaking loudly. _She shook her head and mentally reprimanded him. Yuki's voice brought her back to the conversation.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Yuki said in a singsong voice, "You like—"

"Shut up!" Kyohei exclaimed. He sounded extremely panicked. "Her room is right behind us!"

"But Kyohei," she heard Takenaga speak, "When you were telling us the conversation between Ranmaru and you. You… You were speaking so loudly…Especially when you started fighting with Ranmaru about whose story was accurate."

"Practically screaming!" Yuki added, "Sunako-chan probably heard."

_Uh-huh. Loud and clear._

Kyohei froze, "I … was?"

_Yep. So the genius finally realizes his mistake. I can't believe Ranmaru managed to get a confession out of him. So Ranmaru was right, he does like me. _

Then Sunako realized the full meaning of those words.

_He… does… like… me. _

_HE LIKES ME!_

Blood splattered out from her nose removing the tissues that were supposed to serve as plugs. She threw away the bloody tissues into a corner where a pile of other used tissues were located. Satisfied that her nosebleed had calmed down again, she returned to her thoughts.

_But he's a radiant being and I'm definitely not! I'm the Queen of Darkness. He's the White Knight. Us… together? That can't be possible. It's inhuman!_

"_So why is your heart beating so quickly?" _

_That voice… I thought I got rid of it!_

"_Don't mistake me for that voice you were hearing when you were depressed. That was your crazy voice. This is your conscience."_

_Oh no…_

"_Oh yes. Come on Sunako, think about it. That warm feeling you felt whenever you're around him… the one you couldn't identify… What could that possibly mean? You were about to figure it out before those guys started arguing…"_

_I was? _

_What was I asking myself before Kyohei started talking…_

Words started slowly returning back to memory…

_Could…_

_I…_

_Be…_

_Falling…?_

"_That's it… now complete it." her conscience ordered._

_Falling… for him?_

_Yes. _

_I am._

"_There we go…" and the voice faded._

Sunako couldn't believe it. She had _fallen _for him. But she was still in complete disbelief. People like him didn't fall for people like her! Or at least that's what she thought until Kyohei had very loudly confessed.

_Now I can see why Ranmaru was so upset… _

_I have to talk to him… the radiant being. I might melt in the process, but I need this situation fixed. Now. _

Promptly removing the tissues from her nose, Sunako opened the door to her room and went through it. Her eyes immediately connected with Kyohei's. He gulped. The other boys were wide-eyed.

She barely noticed Ranmaru exiting the hallway and Yuki and Takenaga following after him.

_Oh great Sunako. Just great. Now **I **acted spontaneously._

_What the **hell **was I thinking!_

_Now I'm standing here frozen, looking like a complete idiot! _

_What can I say! I have absolutely no idea…_

The silence was becoming unbearable.

_Why did I leave my precious room… I need to go back… back into the darkness._

She slowly started stepping back in retreat…

_Maybe it was just a hoax… Yeah that's right. He doesn't like me… He's just going to laugh at me if I ever gave him the hint I'm starting to like him… After all, I'm not beautiful enough to be with together with him. _Her paranoia and fear were starting to get the best of her as she remembered her first attempt at confessing. _I was so heartbroken the first time. I can't go through that again._

Her hand felt the cool metal of the doorknob…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kyohei was staring at Sunako. She wasn't moving either. She was just looking right back at him.

_What do I say? Do I confess now? Do I just say, 'Sunako I'm falling in love with you.'_

_Argh! That's too sappy. I want to tell her, but not in that cliché way! _

_Damn! It's too quiet… I wish one of us would speak!_

But the sound that broke the silence was the sound of small steps. He realized that Sunako had indeed started slowly stepping backwards.

_No! Shoot! She's probably trying to return back to her room or something. Must prevent that… Ack she's already reached the door!_

_I can't let her enter! Or else she'll most likely lock the doors and not leave for who knows how long. _

_Speak!_

"Sunako! Wait a minute!"

_Well I got my wish. I **finally **said something… but now what do I say after that! _

He mentally berated himself.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Sunako! Wait a minute!"

Sunako immediately froze because she hadn't expected Kyohei to stop her from entering her room. Her hand released the doorknob and fell limply against her side.

_What am I doing… why am I staying here! How come I'm not running into my room? _

_Run!_

And with that, Sunako turned around, opened the door and ran into her room. She tried to close the door after, but a _certain _person's body was preventing that from happening.

Sunako was very upset. Once again, she didn't feel courageous enough to confront Kyohei about anyone's feelings. Even though she had heard him confess and confessed herself, the idea of them together still seemed so unfeasible.

"Stop blocking the door!" She yelled, "Get out of my room!"

Kyohei frowned, but still held his spot.

_I thought Ranmaru said she liked me? Or wait… maybe she's just as scared as I am about starting a new relationship and stuff. She's probably finding it hard to confess… heck she probably still doesn't believe that I like her. Especially since she has that whole issue about light and dark. Man, what can I now? Ah damn it, there's only one thing I can do…. _

_Yes that's the only way— _

Sunako's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Didn't you hear me! Why are you just standing there?"

Kyohei took a deep breath.

"I'm standing here because… I'm starting to like you."

Sunako was too shocked for words. As a matter of fact, she was trembling and could not stop. She just watched him, unable to comprehend the words he just said. Her mouth hung open…

_Wow great job Kyohei. She looks absolutely petrified._

They both just stood there awkwardly. Then Kyohei spoke.

"Are you that afraid of being with me?" He gave a half-hearted laugh. "Ah yeah you are… I wonder how I could've thought you would like me. After all, you never seem to be happy around me…" His voice trailed off. He wasn't necessarily speaking to Sunako. It was more like muttering to himself aloud, but just enough for Sunako to hear.

"Sorry for wasting your time. But it wasn't my fault! It was all Ranmaru! Go kill him." And he looked down, put his hands into his pockets, turned, and started to walk away.

He had already reached the stairs and was making his way down…

"Wait!" He heard her call.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I'm standing here because… I'm starting to like you."

_What. He… he does like me? _

She found herself mute, but her mind was going a mile a minute.

"_Duh. This is the second time you've heard him confess." _Her conscience said.

_But that's impossible! He's too radiant! He would never be interested in someone like me…_

"_What do you mean! He just said he is! He LIKES you. Darkness… light… it doesn't matter to him! You just admit you like him and he confesses… but you still can't accept the idea of a relationship! You can't even say the same thing back! I understand why you want to keep running away from love… you've been hurt before. But this time… **this **time… there is no risk."_

_There's no risk…?_

"_I can see it, whenever he's around you. He doesn't just protect you out of kindness. He does it because you're very **special **to him."_

_I am…? _

"_YES! Please stop acting so stupid. He likes you he likes you he likes you! Why can't you understand that! And you like him too! So confess already. Who cares if he's a radiant being? You'll find a way to get around that. Don't throw this chance for a perfect relationship away…"_

Then she heard him speak again.

"Are you that afraid of being with me?" He gave a half-hearted laugh. "Ah yeah you are… I wonder how I could've thought you would like me. After all, you never seem to be happy around me…" His voice trailed off.

_Well yes I'm afraid of his radiance, but that doesn't mean I'm always sad and angry around him!_

"_Well can you blame him for thinking that? He was waiting for a response for the longest time, and all you did was look scared and say nothing."_

_Ah I didn't realize!_

Kyohei continued. "Sorry for wasting your time, Sunako-chan. But it wasn't my fault! It was all Ranmaru! Go kill him." And he put his hands into his pockets, turned, and started to walk away. Sunako still remained frozen, unable to talk.

_"Sunako stop him already! Say something" _

"Wait!" she managed to choke out.

He turned around, a perplexed expression on her face.

"Don't go… don't leave yet…"

He started walking back towards her and faced her.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" he asked.

By now, Sunako was drenched in her own perspiration.

_I can't believe I'm doing this... _

"Kyohei… I… I…" She hesitated…

"_Just say it!"_

A faint blush crept upon her cheeks. "I like you too."

_There. I did it._

With that said, she fainted. She was falling backwards, about to hit the floor until Kyohei swiftly caught her.

"Ah Sunako! Wake up!" He moved her slightly, still holding her in his arms.

Eventually, he heard a small moan from Sunako. She opened her eyes slowly, but still looked groggy.

"So you like me too, huh?" He smirked and tightly hugged her.

She didn't exactly return the hug (Her arms were hanging limp at her sides and drips of blood were threatening to come out of her nose), but she felt her own mouth transform into a small smile as well.

She briefly recalled the moment when she was recovering from six days of starvation. Although that had been a horrible experience, it was also the first time Kyohei had comforted her.

_**Flashback**_  
She was sitting on a bed, still recuperating from malnutrition. (She had not eaten anything for six consecutive days). Kyohei was in charge of feeding her, so it would make sense he was in her room at the moment. Sunako was silent, thinking about nothing important. Then suddenly Kyohei was sitting on the bed too.

"Listen to me okay?" he asked.

She was caught off-guard at the fact he was sitting down on her bed. But she wondered what he was going to say, so she simply watched him waiting for him to continue.

"I don't know how much you liked that guy, but must you destroy yourself just because of one person?"

She still said nothing. _He doesn't understand the pain of rejection. He's too beautiful to understand._

"He isn't the only guy in this world" and with that he finished and looked straight at her.

She stared back. She definitely wasn't expecting that.

_That was probably the kindest thing he's told me thus far._

Then her nose bled straight into his face.  
_**End Flashback.**_

Sunako smiled to herself.

_That guy definitely wasn't the only one in the world._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Meanwhile…

Yuki, Takenaga, and Ranmaru had watched the entire thing.

Yuki sighed happily, "That looked like a scene straight out of a movie! Well… minus her fainting and the blood."

"But at least everything ended well." Takenaga said, "Don't you think so Ranmaru?"

But Ranmaru didn't give a response. He was too busy crying into his hands.

"Finally… finally…" he muttered, "They're together! It's so beautiful… I've been waiting for this moment for the longest time."

"Yeah…" Yuki and Takenaga said, getting slightly teary-eyed themselves.

Then they heard a scream.

"Ahh! Sunako! Wake up! I can't believe you're still having nosebleeds!" they heard Kyohei yell. They all saw Sunako lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Unfortunately for her, confessing her love for him did not make him suddenly immune to his brilliance.

The boys were crestfallen.

"Sadly some things never change…" Yuki said somberly.

"Yeah. Even if she is Kyohei's girlfriend now, that doesn't suddenly make her a lady." Takenaga commented.

All the boys sadly nodded.

Then Ranmaru smiled evilly. "Maybe we can use Kyohei's relationship with her to our advantage?" Devil horns poked out from his head.

Yuki and Takenaga sighed.

_End._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

YAYAYAYAYYA FINISHED! SO HAPPY!

Thanks to **celinae **for beta-ing this chapter! You're sooo cool 8)

Also, thanks again to those who stayed with this fanfic the entire time! You guys are great xDDD

And just as I promised, this chapter was definitely fluffier than usual. Sorry if you guys couldn't handle it! x(

Can you actually imagine that scene happening at all? Ahahhaha xDD

Maybe I'll write another fanfic :X (Shh don't tell anybody, but I already have plans for another one…)

And the _alternate endings_, I'll post that soon enough… heh you're going to get a laugh out of them XD (or cry)

Until then, see you guys later:)


	4. Alternate Endings

_Lost and Found – Special Chapter: Alternate Endings_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wallflower! It's all property of Tomoko Hayakawa! If I did, eh… actually it's better if Hayakawa owned it xD

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Author's Note: **The alternate endings! Isn't it so interesting to watch how a fanfic can end in various ways? You can make the ending completely tragic or wayyy too happy! XDD

Well here I have two endings for you! These were my 'rough draft' endings. The ones that didn't exactly make it for multiple reasons :P

I thought, 'oh I might as well post them since I spent so much effort trying to write them!' It was soo hard to find a conclusion to my fanfic! X( haha

And besides, this gives me a chance to thank my Chapter Three reviewers!

Your reviews always mean a lot to me! It tells me I'm not the only one reading my fanfic ahahah!

**lunabasketcase: **ahah yay good! I was worried everyone would think they were so hopelessly OOC

**sakurasyaoranforever: **ahahaha you can? Well if that did happened that'd be awesome ahha

**Ruusei: **oo yeah you bring up a good point… well maybe we'll see him think about something in the future lol

**Angie: **thanks! Enjoy the endings! XD

**charLene3: **ahahhaha yeah! Yayyy happy ending and noOO the blood makes it better :D and _yes _it would be nice to see a moment like this in the manga haha. But that'd probably mean the end of the story x(

so yeah! On to the endings XD

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Italics _– thoughts

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Alternate Ending 1: **_Angst_

Kyohei was staring at Sunako. She wasn't moving either. She was just looking right back at him.

_What do I say? Do I confess now? Do I just say, 'Sunako I'm falling in love with you.'_

_Argh! That's too sappy. I want to tell her, but not in that cliché way! _

_Damn! It's too quiet… I wish one of us would speak!_

But instead, the sound of small steps broke the silence. He realized that Sunako had started slowly stepping backwards.

_No! Shoot! She's probably trying to return back to her room or something. Must prevent that… Ack she's already reached the door!_

_I can't let her enter! Or else she'll most likely lock the doors and not leave for who knows how long._

_Speak!_

"Sunako! Wait a minute!"

_Well I got my wish. I **finally **said something… but now what do I say after that! _

He mentally berated himself.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Sunako! Wait a minute!"

She stopped turning the doorknob. She looked at him.

"… Yes?" she asked softly, almost frightened.

_I'm scared… what happens if it turns out like before? Will I be able to take another rejection? And this time, it took even more effort to fall in love again. _

"I … I think…" Kyohei never felt so nervous in his entire life.

_Come on Kyohei. Get a grip, where's your courage?_

_Damnit, I'm stammering so much._

"I … I mean… the conversation… uh… "

_Why is he stuttering so much? _Sunako thought. _Oh wait… I get it. _And her eyes narrowed.

"Let me guess." Her voice suddenly turned frigid, "You're trying to tell me that the conversation was one big joke. Everything you said was a lie."

_What! Is she crazy! That's not it! Kyohei say something…_ But he still remained silent.

"So I _am_ right. I figured as much. Why would you like me anyways? After all, we're completely different."

Sunako looked down, averting her eyes from Kyohei's gaze.

"I can't believe I was so stupid to think that I was actually in love…" Sunako mumbled to herself.

Tears started falling from her eyes, hitting the ground.

_This is too much… it's middle school all over again. _

She turned on her heel and ran inside her room crying. Kyohei heard a 'click' signaling that her room was locked.

"No! Sunako!"

_Why didn't he say anything… why couldn't he confess?_

_And now, Sunako hated him forever for his cowardice._

He groaned, leaning against the wall opposite Sunako's door for support. He clutched his hair in his hands…

_What have I done?_

(And this was where I stopped writing because I didn't know how to continue)

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Author's Note: **In a desperate attempt to make Sunako and Kyohei more in character, the fanfic ended becoming extremely dark! GAAH I thought it would be more in character if Sunako was more resilient towards a relationship between Kyohei and her. And her feelings ended up being too extreme. :

I kept writing and writing, I was like "wow this is becoming very hopeless." When I "finished" my dominant thought was 'omg. How could they fix that situation?" Want to know the answer? They can't.

So I had to rewrite the ending again… ugghh the agony.

Well if you were one of the few people who didn't want Sunako and Kyohei to be together, there you go :D

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Alternate Ending 2: **_Extremely Fluffy!_

Kyohei was staring at Sunako. She wasn't moving either. She was just looking right back at him.

_What do I say? Do I confess now? Do I just say, 'Sunako I'm falling in love with you.'_

_Argh! That's too sappy. I want to tell her, but not in that cliché way! _

_Damn! It's too quiet… I wish one of us would speak!_

But instead, the sound of small steps broke the silence. He realized that Sunako had started slowly stepping backwards.

_No! Shoot! She's probably trying to return back to her room or something. Must prevent that… Ack she's already reached the door!_

_I can't let her enter! Or else she'll most likely lock the doors and not leave for who knows how long._

_Speak!_

"Sunako! Wait a minute!"

_Well I got my wish. I **finally **said something… but now what do I say after that! _

He mentally berated himself.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Sunako! Wait a minute!"

Sunako froze immediatly. Her hand released the doorknob and fell limply against her side.

_What am I doing… why am I staying here! How come I'm not running into my room? _

…_I_

… _I want to hear what he's going to say. Even if it might be a rejection, I can't be satisfied until I know for sure his feelings towards me._

And then she realized, that was what true love was about. Love was when one gave their heart to another, fully aware that the other person had the power to shatter it completely. However, the giver had complete faith that the other would not break it or harm it.

"Sunako… I…" Kyohei started, struggling to find the right words to say.

"I think…" He felt himself chickening out.

_Get a grip man! This is… humiliating. _

Sunako saw the flustered Kyohei.

_He's so embarrassed. That must mean only one thing… _She smirked.

Kyohei was so engrossed in his own inability to say 'I love you' that he failed to notice Sunako walking towards him. However, when she reached out for his hand and held it…

At feeling the contact, his head immediately shot up.

_She's holding my hand? _Fear coursed through his body momentarily.

_Is she going to throw me somewhere! No no that can't be right!  
_

Sunako was right in front of him. She could feel the sweat on his palms—hers too. A long time passed since she was in this kind of situation. And Kyohei _never _experienced this before.

_Okay Sunako, no more hesitating. This time, no regrets whatsoever._

"Kyohei…"

"Uh… Yeah?"

_Oh no, what's she going to say… She **is **going to throw me! _

Sunako took a deep breath. She tightened her hold on his hand.

"I've liked you since we first met."

And Kyohei was shocked.

…_That was unexpected… She confessed before I could…_

_WAIT! SHE CONFESSED! _.

_Do something! Do something! She's waiting for an answer… _

Finding the ability to speak very difficult at the moment, he simply pulled Sunako into a tight embrace.

Sunako was a little bit surprised at this action, but was happy nonetheless. She relaxed her head against his chest, holding him close as well.

She briefly recalled the moment when she was recovering from six days of starvation. Although that had been a horrible experience, it was also the first time Kyohei had comforted her.

_**Flashback**_  
She was sitting on a bed, still recuperating from malnutrition. Kyohei was in her room since he was in charge of feeding her. She was just silent, thinking about nothing important. Then suddenly Kyohei was sitting on the bed too.

"Listen to me okay?" he asked.

She was caught off-guard at the fact he was sitting down on her bed. But she wondered what he was going to say, so she watched him.

"I don't know how much you liked that guy, but must you destroy yourself just because of one person?"

She still said nothing. _He doesn't understand the pain of rejection._

"He isn't the only guy in this world" and he looked straight at her.

She stared back. She definitely wasn't expecting that.

_That was probably the kindest thing he's told me thus far._

Then her nose bled straight into his face.  
_**End Flashback.**_

Sunako smiled.

_That guy definitely wasn't the only one in the world._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Meanwhile…

Yuki, Takenaga, and Ranmaru had watched the entire thing.

Yuki and Takenaga were teary-eyed once more.

Yuki sighed happily, "That looked like a scene straight out of a movie! Well… it was kind of twisted since Sunako-chan had to do everything. But ah, it's Sunako-chan. Everything involving her is bound to be weird in some way."

"But at least everything ended well." Takenaga said.

However Ranmaru was _extremely _upset at the fact that Kyohei didn't have the courage to confess.

"Geez, he acts so brave all the time, but then he can't do something as simple as say 'Sunako darling, I'm madly in love with you." Takenaga and Yuki groaned.

"Only you can say those words that easily." Yuki responded.

Ranmaru shrugged.

"And besides," Takenaga continued, "He's not used to that kind of thing. Most of his life, he's spent running away from girls. The idea of confessing his love to someone must've been very daunting. That's probably why he hardly spoke the entire time. He most likely had no idea what to say. Could you even imagine him saying 'I love you' to anyone?"

"Ah I guess you're right." Ranmaru said reluctantly.

Yuki went on. "Look at them though. It's so romantic… Could you ever imagine _her_ confessing? Them _hugging_?"

Both Takenaga and Ranmaru shook their heads.

Then they heard a scream.

"Ahh! Sunako! Wake up! I can't believe you're still having nosebleeds!" Kyohei yelled. Sunako was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Unfortunately for her, confessing her love for him did not make her suddenly immune to his radiance.

The boys sighed.

"Well I can imagine that scene easily." Yuki said somberly.

The boys sadly nodded.

_End._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Author's Note: **WAAAGHH SO OOC! I was trying to make up for the fact that my first ending was so depressing. But my efforts were a bit too much. Sunako confessing! And them holding hands between them!

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Although I could've made this the actual last chapter, I was too dissatisfied with their personalities and actions… so I had to rewrite the chapter yet again U

However… the section with Yuki, Takenaga, and Ranmaru wasn't _that _bad. It was actually pretty funny. Problem is, I couldn't put it in the actual last chapter, or else their dialogue wouldn't make sense.

But yeah, if you're into that hardcore fluffiness, then here you go! XDDD

Hope you found some amusement from reading this! haha

See you in… the next fanfic ahha!


End file.
